


Bastion

by Patman35



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patman35/pseuds/Patman35
Summary: life can take odd turns. one moment you are on a diplomatic mission to the west to baby sit a prince. the next you on the firing line await death. that is is the sad story about Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose two young hunters in training sentenced to death for a crime they did not mean. Although they will soon find out that there are fates much worse then death.Also, did you know that there were five hunter academies instead of four? and that the fifth one was unknown for A very good reason. and you absolutely under no circumstance ever, want. to. go. there.





	1. Chapter 1

BASTION

 

I own nothing all rights reserved.

 

Good news or bad news? The man asked as he shuffled a intermediate stack of papers in front of him. With a weary voice came the response came in front of him as the boy looked up from the bland stack of white in front of him. As the man started at the person sitting opposite of him in the room. 

Give me the good news… The other occupant of the room said to him. He was a wiry young man with scraggly yellow hair and crystal blue eyes. Can you tell me the good news? 

Well he said shuffling the papers the good news is you're trial is over an- And!? His voice nearly rang out in excitement, you are going to be executed. What?! He yelped his eyes shook in surprise and shock as a tick formed in his arms. That can’t be! 

He yelled as his voice echoed in the tiny room they occupied. As his blue eyes shone in panic. His eyes darted back and forth like ping pong balls as he processed the situation he was now in.

I.. i can’t his voice barely above a whisper as he took his head to his palms. Sorry kid. He said as he reshuffled the papers for the uptienth time. His voice was cracking and his head was pressed into his palms. As he ran his fingers through wis wiry blonde hair. The other stared to him sympathetically as the dim light continued to hum.

The fluorescent bulbs above their heads continued to hum and to fill the room with a dull VIRM sound, giving of a dim hum as it worked, a change in the nature of the hum set their teeth on edge. As he shook the file of papers as he filled out the forms. 

Wait! The kid shouted some energy returning to his exhausted form, what about Ruby!? What’s going to happen to her!? He yelled his hands were off of his head and now balled tightly onto the table as he slammed them down hard.

What’s going to happen to her!? Is she. Ruby rose? Yes her! The blonde boy demanded what’s going to happen to Ruby! She’s going to be executed too. He said evenly staring him in the eyes. That’s not fair… 

His voice broke for the third time this night. She didn't do anything! Why is she being killed!? I- you guys killed a Vacuoan prince, he said calmly as he looked to the disturbed blonde. What did you think was going to happen? 

He asked curiously, I mean did they think they’d get no reprisals for their actions? 

We didn't meant to… did you? He asked before finally letting a smirk one his lips. As the blonde admitted no… His head was once again firmly into his palms the dull humming of the light now filled the interrogation chamber as the dull hum set his mouth on edge. The color bland greyness if the floor seemed to sting their senses while the light turned on it's huming at low frequency.

What’s the good news then? He asked desperate for some good news in his life. What was left of it anyways that is.

He stared down the boy glaring at his sea blue eyes, you get die together. He said with a smirk. Earning him a hard look as the kid glared bloody daggers to him while the man merely smirked, 

Why are you so chipper? He asked angrily last time i checked you're one the same boat as the rest of us! 

As he pointed a accusing digit to his face the man let a sneer form on his mouth, as he set his face in a grimace, you see he said with a wolfish smile unlike you i was already on the chopping block to begin with…

Do you not want to die? He asked with a even look, of course not! He yelled slamming his fists violently on the table. His fist were shaking and there was no doubt with what was either fear fueled anger. Or anger fueled fear. Either or. As he shook violently at him.  
I don't want to die! I want to go back to with my friends! I want to live my life! He yelled as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

Well that’s going to be a bit difficult if you get executed you know?  
Of course I know! He snarled, at him, you think i don't know how hopeless my current issues are!? 

As he yelled his body was quaking in nervous energy. Like a spring ready to break as he tried to calm down. Do you want to live? I do. His reply was quick and decisive i do not want to die. His eyes were level and hard no longer soft and light. 

as he spoke good, said the man as he stood up as long as you don't want to die.. As long as i don't want to die? The blonde knight growled. A thin smile formed on his opposite, as long as you want to live, then I can help you… 

Bacon, pancakes, sausages, and... potatoes? He asked as there was a virtual buffet in front of him. 

The boy had ordered all his favorites a wide variety of platters laid in front of him. Pounds of bacon with rich goblets of fat that hung lazily from their ends. While huge servings of pancakes filled with syrup hung belatedly over the side, combined with row upon row of sausages, biscuits and other breakfast food. 

It was meal for the end. Fitting a voice from his left said. You think he enjoys it? Judging by the way he’s shoveling food into his mouth i take that as a yes. 

As they watched him eat. How’s the other doing? Ok He said as he turned to see a separate panel housed his counterpart, a young girl in black red outfit. 

For her last meal she had requested cookies? He started perplexed at the rolling information on the scroll. Of all things? And had then been been delivered a completely absurd amount of the treats. It was apparently her favorite food and it was nearly comical how much she tried to eat at once. 

Desperately shoving mouth after mouth, shoving treats hand over first into her yawning maw. In a desperate play to chip into the mountain one of sweets in front of her. 

She at least seemed to be enjoying things, although even a cursory glance into her silver eyes were filled with fear and looked on in doubt.

You think we can use him? The voice asked to the left of him in a decisively neutral tone. Maybe he replied eying the young girl, what about the girl?   
He asked giving another cursory glance to the assault on the the treats, You think she’s going to be helpful?

Doubtful said the voice in a neutral tone she won't be able to handle what we have in store. There’s no need for her only him. It said as it turned away. The other voice sighed, I don't think it will be a good idea to separate them from what i've seen I think they are packaged deal. We only need one. Said the first in a dispassionate tone that spoke of rising irritance. As it briefly stopped its departure unless you disagree? 

He said as he watched them enjoying their last meal I don't think we should separate them.  
A resigned sigh escaped the first one   
Fine said the voice I'll leave it to you as it turned and left..

 

The meal was supposed to be delicious but to him it tasted nothing but ash. 

As he pushed a strand of bacon in front of hin the glistening fat shone in the ultraviolet light. How did this happen? 

He thought as he pummeled his food into an unrecognizable pile in front of him.

He remember it had started out simple enough two team leaders sent on diplomatic mission to the land in the west. In fact it all went well until he and Ruby decide to take the prince they were visiting out for some field work as Ruby had eloquently put. 

She was smart for her age. An had been more than will to safeguard the prince from all manners of danger! Through that fact had not saved them when the prince was ambushed with them by a pack of wild girm. Normally this would have been no problem paick of girm to trained hunters? No issue what so ever. But factor in different grim, foreign land, and an extra person to watch? And you get a big problem too big in fact. One that landed them in the how water they are in now. 

They had tried there best but he was fatally injured in the process and seeing him suffer was too much for the young reaper so she opted to end his suffering courtesy of a bullet to his skull.

This meant little to the Vacuo authorities who arrived just in time to see Ruby put a shot though the young leader's head. After that they were promptly taken into custody and one three day trial that had taken place were they argued their innocence to no avail. 

The jury had been decided from the start. And now we're going to die. He thought bitterly as he plopped another piece a plump bacon into his mouth expecting the fat to somewhat be tasty, to find only find ash…

It wasn't supposed to be like this! Ruby screamed to to herself as she put mound after glob of cookies into her mouth. We were just supposed to go hunting! How did things turn out like this?! 

She thought internally as she bit into another cookie. Help.. m- meee the shallow voice of the prince said as he was covered in thick sticky blood. The crimson stains ruined this other wise bland turban . As he started up longingly at her. 

His brown eyes were glazing over as he began to spit up blood. She couldn't take it anymore!

After seeing him tossed down and broken she had to end his suffering. and without a second thought she put a round in his head. Not long after the authorities arrived and they were taken into custody. 

How did things get so bad? she wondered as she popped another handful of cookies into her mouth. I hope this all works out, I wonder what Jaune is doing? She asked no one in particular as he bit into another cook tasting the iron after scent…

 

Attention! The bellowing voice of a large man shouted out in a large circular room. IT had a long grey oval floor and long circular glass top. In the middle of the room there were four pillars that were erected in the room all longer then half story and incredibly thin. 

Bring the prisoners out! He Bellowed as four figures came from the back of the dome. They were all blindfolded, and had aura suppressors on their arms to make the proceedings go over smoothly. All led by a single ward, an all clad in pure white, the first looked absolutely unperturbed at his predicament calmly walking forward unruly black hair flowed freely as he calmly walked in. 

The next a tall lanky knight of some type followed to. He at least looked like he understood the gravity of their situation and looked close to panic. As his eyes roamed the room his arms had developed a nervous tick. And it was probably all he could do to not start shaking in the room.Still he kept his head upright as he was marched forward .

 

The third prisoner was much less composed. A fact made overtly clear by the shaking short girl with red black hair. She walked in absolutely terrified. Her entire body shook as if it was filled with a live circuit. As her entire thin frame shook visibly she desperately looked around the room. Jaune?! Jaune!? She called out not knowing where to look Jaune where are you!? I'm right here Ruby! he said in an resolute but certain tone. As his voice carried throughout the room Jaune! She called in relief i can't see you! As she struggled in her restraints. it's ok Ruby. he said in his calming voice it's all going to be all right.

As they walk in the fourth prisoner came in completely out of line with her fellows. Unlike the first three who at least had the courtesy to put one the air of distrust to this one who simply walked in sashaying her thin hips, with an pop smile plastered on her face, she nearly skipped as if she had nary a care in the world. As the guard lead her in her long white hair and paper colored skin seem almost to blended in with her dull white uniform. 

The prisoners world all matching uniforms of milky color and they were all blindfolded. As the marched there was in the center of the room they had their hands cuffed to the back of the metal posts.

Jaune Arc! … Jaune ARC! The guar bellow again yelling at the knight. Here? Ruby Rose! Present! I’m so sorry! I- Kage grr… the man growled, MIka Smith! Present! 

You have all been charged with high treason against the kingdom of Vacuo, you were all found guilty and your punishment is death! 

As of twelve hundred hours ago you're sentence was decided and your last meal was prepared and delivered. You will now be delivered to your post and sentencing will be carried out! He barked as their cuffs were secured. As they were all put one individual white poles the matched the pure with room an their pure white suits. 

A man walked to the surrounding inmates offering them a thin white stick. Cigarete? The man asked he offed the slim stick to the blonde inmate Arc. no thanks- a lit cigarette was put in his mouth as soon as he opened it as he walked over repeating the process to the rest of them. 

In the name of Vacuo and all their dominion! Jaune! Ruby yelled as her bodily tremors doubled in power and force, Ruby. Jaune! She yelled now openly sobbing large wet tears fell from her cheeks as she cried, gobs of snot impacted her ability to breathe right making her begin to choke on her own snot. he felt a pit of guilt in his stomach, the man at the far end of their colum spoke up don’t let them see you cry... 

As the man in form of them continued to speak, You have been found wanting! Jaune! The girl could no longer contain herself and broke down in sobs wailing on about wanting to go home. Ruby… You will now be executed in the name of the law! Officers! He yelled as an line of men appeared from nowhere all carrying stubby shaped rifles fell into perfect sync Aim! 

Jaune!   
Set!   
Ruby. i'm Jaune! Sor- fire! In one second the room was filled with gun fire as the firing squad opened up filing the inmates with flashes of yellow light.. Gouts of scarlet came out of them as their bodies jerked back and spasmed in unnatural angles as they fell backwards into the pit behind them there sentencing carried out…

 

Jaune had expected blackness to overclaim him as the first flare had hit him, he had been expecting a quick and swift journey to the afterlife not.. This.. As he looked up to see himself surrounded in darkness where am i? He thought as he saw a dim light approach him. Is this the afterlife? He wondered aloud as the dim light grew ever closer. Did i make it to the good ending? Do I… he never finished that thought as a rough hand grabbed him and ripped him from where he was. Grim reaper?! He barked instantly as he shot up nope but you’ll wish i was. 

Said the voice in front of him as he adjusted his eyesight, he was surprised to say the absolute least to see the other boy form the prisoner execution detail, as he stared at the other inmate what are you doing here?!

He asked his voice full of confusion i thought we were supposed to be dead! Trust me said the boy as his face turned in a feral snarl after he spoke. When we're done with you you’ll wish you were…


	2. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of bastion, after surviving their initial brush with death. The two teens are given the ultimatum for their continued survival. Rescue the coordinator or die. There are two options. Although soon they might be longing for the quick death that the executioners promised...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! I own nothing! except the clothes on my back!and even that some with exceptions.... All rights reserved to original creators.

Where am I!? Who are you?! Jaune asked desperately trying to put two and two together. The last thing he remembered was being led out into the chamber then the firing squad- i;m dead!? He shouted dramatically before patting down his body. You're not dead said the boy as he shot out a hand to him but you’ll wish you were soon enough now come on!

The boy in front of him proclaimed before extending a hand to him. Who are you? Jaune asked as he took the stranger's hand. He was a boy about his age around similar height, with light brown skin unruly black hair that looked akin to an bedraggled mop and brown eyes. Kage, Venke. The boy said as Jaune got his first good look at him he wore a light white shirt and fitting black pants as he helped him up. 

He replied hoisting Him up by the arm Jaune Arc. Jaune said reaffirming the greeting as good manners dictated he do. Even in the worst situation manners are imperative! Or so he was taught.

Where are- come on kid. Kage interrupted shaking his head at his questions we’ll get all our answers over there. He sad gesturing at the end of a long dark hallway as he shook his head into that direction let's get going.

As the two young men made their way in awkward silence down the hallway. Kage had been unceremoniously shooting down each and every attempt Juane made at communication. Where are we- you’ll see when we get there. Kage replied as they neared what appeared to be a giant metal bulkhead. Why are we alive? Once again. The boy said as the reach the door. Were alive because someone hasn't told us to die.

Kage said before putting a hand on the bulkhead and trust me that may sound good now but just wait you’ll be wish you bleed out in the desert by the end of this trust me.  
As he grabbed the bulkhead one thought enter Jaune's mind Ruby! He yelled suddenly causing Kage to glower at him.

 

A thousand emotions came to his mind as he struggled to come to terms with them. At the tip of this emotional landslide was his concern for his friend. Where is Rub- she's over here.

 

Kage said calmly as he spun the bulkhead open it jolted free with a loud creaking sound revealing another chamber with two familiar figures in it.

Jaune!? Ruby yelled as she immediately shot up from her talk with the other girl from the firing squad and tackled him in a fierce hug. Jaune! She yell i'm so glad you're alive! They told me you'd be ok but i didn't believe them! She said her silver eye bright with tears and sadness. I’m ok ruby he said returning thug with just as much enthusiasm i’m- who’s your new friend?!

 

A bright bubbly voice called out form her life. As Jaune looked to see the other girl from the firing line. She Was tall with paper white skin and long silver hair that went down to her ankles. She was also clad in an assortment of furs and hides. In a lavish display of fashion. 

Oh! Ruby said nervously as she look to the strange girl with light green eyes an paper white skin. Jaune this is my new… Ruby paused for minute as she struggled to find a word. Acquaintance she said carefully enunciating each syllable Mika Smith. Subtlety this is ruby Rose clearly the two of you have never met. Jaune thought as he sighed inwardly at his friend's behavior. Oh you don't have to be so shy!

 

Mika said cheerfully as she dropped arm across ruby shoulder in a friendly manner we are friends already aren't we? Well I Mean we just met an… Ruby drawled on not noticing how Mika’s eyes suddenly grew large and lost all color. Ruby… Mika said as her voice lost all forms of cheeriness and joy. We are friends… right? 

She said in a odd toneless voice as her head cocked in an unnatural angle causing Ruby to stutter as she did Jaune Noticed Kage who was until then hanging back in the conversation was now tense as his hands went to his waist. His eyes narrowed on the girls as he held his breath

Seeing the Tension Jaune went for his sword which was gracefully at his side at the time slightly withdrawing it before returning his attention to the girls.

 

I mean yes? Ruby answered hesitantly as Mika stared at her for a couple of the longest second of his life before her eyes regain their color. OK! She said suddenly as her bubbly personality reasserted itself as he gave a small jump before clapping her hands. We’re friends! We’re friends! Did you see that Kage!?

She asked happily jumping to the man I made a new friend! Yeah i saw… Kage said calmly as he scratched the back of his head with one hand as she continued to jump ecstatically.She sang happily while Ruby laughed nervously at her side.

That was close… Kage said as he visibly relaxed his hands coming up from his sides. Jaune finally took note of the things hanging from his belt as the side of his pants holstered two absolutely massive pistols that dwarfed most assault weapons in size.

As he look up he finally notice of the elephant in the room. He saw Mika jumping while her furs shifted to reveal a large metal collar around her neck. What the hell? He thought as he turned his face to see a similar one on Kage’s neck and even on Ruby’s! The hell? He thought as he lifted an tenuous hand to his neck upon reaching he felt a familiar bulk on his own how did I not notice this?!

 

Jaune thought as he gripped the collar tightly. What are theses things?! He yelled as he attempted to rip tem off. Their insurance policies. Kage said as he put a hand on Jaune's arm I Wouldn't do that if I were you. He said trying to stop the blonde from making a costly mistake they don't like it when you mess with their toys.

 

I don’t care if- all right you miserable bastards! An booming voice yelled as the entire room tuned to the form revealing a tall woman standing in an open bulkhead line up! She said as she stalked to the center of the corridor.

As she walked Jaune noticed that despite his earlier observation they were not alone in there room in fact there were about twelve other people in the corridor all in similar milky colored outfits they had at their execution ceremony as them as they all huddled around the loud woman.

As the group all gather round the woman Jaune got his first good look at her. She was tall. Well over a foot taller than him with long flowing purple hair and matching eyes. Her skin was lightly tanned and her glare could easily cut bones. As she eyed the room her entire body was like a solid muscle her biceps alone were already larger than his head and her entire body resembles a coiled spring ready to snap. 

 

Alright you little shits listen up! She said in an authoritarian tone. I’m only going to say this once, none of you want to be here and I don't want you here! On that we can agree on something, she paused taking a deep breath before speaking you do not belong here!

Hearing this Jaune’s heart soared maybe had found an ally? Someone who could help him out of his situation and- if it was up to me you would all be six feet under! She said crushing any hope of an new found ally. You are only here because the higher ups have decided that you all possess talent and that i quote. “ too valuable to waste”.

 

Basically you all have something that others see as important or valuable. They think you are special. She said emphasizing how special she thought they really were as she walked past the sitting form of ruby as her purple eyes stared at her silver ones. Well most of you any way. She said eyeing the young girl down making her shiver under her calculating gaze. Jaune instinctively rose to protect her but a firm hand Form Kage held him down. Some of you are just a packaged deal. She said glaring at Kage making him simply shrug as if to say it happens…

 

Listen up! She said her tone cutting clean through the room you have all been give one shot at redemption! As she spoke a white holographic sign appeared behind her. Despite your egregious crime against the state those above have offered you one last chance to atone for those sins! You will all be partaking in a mission to rescue a certain individual in this city. She said as she spoke a large gray icon displayed the hologram.

 

Several members of the group stirred but none dared speak.Now in case any of you are incredibly dull or severely visually impaired you might have noticed the large metal collars on your neck. She said gesturing to her own naked throat. Jaune tensed as he felt his hands over the collar on his thay are there to make sure you don't do anything incredibly stupid. As she pointed to the screen and display showed up with the collar on it. Each color s approximately two pounds in weight water proof, rust proof pressure slash heat resistant and incredibly durable.

 

As she pointed to the screen they are there to ensure your continued loyalty and obedience in this coming operation. How are these things going to make us obedient? Jaune thought as he felt his own collar as if reading his mind the woman spoke,they all have an miniature explosive charge in them if you disobey me I will kill you.

She said with deep finality. Jaune froze hands gripping his jeans for his life while Ruby paled her eyes growing wider than saucers and the entire group felt like it was deaf. 

If you disobey me you will die. If you question my leadership for any reason you will die. If you speak without permission… she let the question hang in the air we die? Said an pale faced youth next to Jaune. 

He was skinny with pale skin messy hair and white teeth, that’s right the lady said as she eyed him with a glint of curiosity what's your name? sammy, he replied staring her down with his black eyes thanks Sammy! She said as she pressed a button on her scroll a mechanical Click! Splat the room was followed by a SPLAT! A loud splatting filled the air as the boy’s head vanished in terrifying display of blood and flesh as his body dropped like a sack of bricks but i wasn't asking you…

 

Juane froze in horror as his face was splattered with blood and viscera as the headless body dropped with a heavy thud! To the ground bright red blood spraying freely from the hole in his neck. Blood flowed freely for the body as it plastered the entire first row with offal.

As He tasted the horrible iron taste of iron in his mouth.as he attempted to wipe some of the viscera from his lips. She killed him?! Juane was nearing pianc level of fear as he shook violently his hand gripped into his jeans as a piece of skull fell onto his lap. Out of the corner of his vision he saw Kage grab Ruby from the side and put a hand over her mouth preventing her from screaming along as he grimaced externally.

Now anymore interruptions before i go on? The woman asked as the kids sat in shocked silence at the sudden and brutal l death of their fellow none? Good!

 

Now here's the plan…

You are going to embark on a mission that many myself included deem to be suicide. You See there's a abandoned old world city here! She said pointing to the map showing an brown icon representing a large circle showing a metropolitan area an old world city. This here is a lost city above abandoned over a millennia ago. 

The city itself aside from crawling with Grim is of no importance but! What is important is the research being conducted there. Research that was critical to our organization's success! Organizations? Jaune thought as the woman spoke isn't she a operative for Vacuo?

 

Now you see there was always Grimm in this area but they recently took on a whole nother level of activity in recent days. She said pointing to the screen as an graph showed up as it displayed the rise in grimm activity the amount of Grimm was increased ten fold the normal and we have since lost contact with our research team as they were presumably overwhelmed contact was lost three days ago.

 

Now normally the loss of an single research team is of no consequence research like this carry implied risks. Death by grim is one of said risks. But! This research team was special. Special how? Jaune thought as the woman spoke. 

You see usually when we lose an base like this it is of little matter. There she goes saying we again! Jaune thought as she continued to speak if she worked for Vacuo why not just say that she works for Vacuo?

This research was… Valuable. It was incredibly specific to our goals as a organization and such while the loss of it is not an critical it would still be unfortunate. And the increase of Grimm has made it so that it is to risky to send in any normal personnel. 

 

This is where you come in. she said eyed the group with a wolf like grin that sent a cold shiver down Jaunes spine, you are not normal personnel. You are a unique opportunity in how you are expendable to the extreme but specially talented you will be used tonight. 

We will infiltrate this city and find the researchers last know location.  
Our goal is to extract our coordinator alive. If that can not be achieved or the mission becomes unachievable we will extract ourselves here! She said pointing to a spot on the map should you all follow my instructions and heed my word all of your previous crimes will be pardoned forever an you will go back to the academy. 

 

Do i make myself clear? She asked making it abundantly clear that she was asking this time around. Mam yes Mam! The group replied causing her to grin wickedly excellent….

 

Bullhead

Unknown location...  
High altitude approach…

You alright? Jaune asked the quaking Ruby she did not look well. Her eyes were wider than he had ever seen before as her body violently trembled as her knuckles were pure white as she gripped the hem of her skirt in a death grip. She looked purely catatonic. 

Her body was a mess shaking and shiver as if someone had put a live circuit inside of her and let in run. Why… she finally spoke her voice was barely above a whisper why did she kill him? Her voice was barely above a whisper as she clung to Jaune he don't deserve to die… he didn't deserve to die!

Keep your voice down! Kage harshly hissed from the side his immaculately crafted gargantuan pistols resting on his lap one in each hand as he performed maintenance on them he had changed from his previous shirt and black pants into brilliant red combat Armour, a plate mail style of violent crimson, do you wanna be heard? He asked as he cleaned the barrels

Jaune felt his blood boil at the dismissal and instinctively wanted to tell him off instantly but the memory of him covering Ruby's mouth held his tongue. He had tried to help ruby back then.no matter what he was a friend…

 

Are you guys as excited as I am!? The bubbly voice of Mika sang from the left as she cradled her own weapon. A Small tube like weapon that seem to be contain a nozzle of some sorts as she shook back energetically. I can’t believe we get to go on a mission! 

Her voice was full of happiness and excitement in a complete contrast to the situation. Just like in the firing chamber. She was happy and lakcasical to the extreme as she rested her weapon on her furs Jaune took notice of the elongated hatched that now hung loosely from her waist.

 

Jaune? Ruby asked speaking to him directly for the first time since the meeting are we going to be ok? Her voice tremble like a mouse trying to speak of course we are. He said putting on his best fearless leader as Nora called him pose. As he gently patted her head his gloved hand running through her black and red hair gently feeling the softness of her head in slow reverse clockwise motions and eventually getting able to calm the girl.

Her fingertips dug into his side seeking what little protection he could provide Juane.. I’m scared.. Her voice was now quaking and threatened to break into tears. Shh.. he said in a comforting tone running his hand to her head she was so soft.. 

He thought as he firmly pressed his hands into her hair were going to be ok. How do you know that?! She half squeaked half yelled at him as her eyes close to the point of tears.

Were convicted murderers, that half the world thinks we were executed and now were being sent on some type of suicide mission in the middle of nowhere! How can you say we're going to be ok?!

 

Because it’s all we have. Jaune said firmly never once stopping the petting of her head. We have each other to look out for an I for one am not going to let nothin happen to you this I promise.

And a Arc never goes back on his word I know. Ruby said tiredly as she dug into his body her small fingers imprinting themselves on his sides I know… she said as she forced herself into him. Let's talk, Ruby said tun up to him about what? Jaune replied as the ship was buffeted by wind about anything. Just to get my mind off of this.

 

What about your team? My team was awesome! Ruby said instantly flipping to cheerful mode were doing awesome! We finally got our team dynamic down! Blake and yang are going tit for tat. And even Weiss was giving me a chance to be a leader!

 

At the mention of her friends her face dropped suddenly. And with me gone i guess she is our new leader.

As she spoke she gave a tired look as a depreciating smile came to Ruby's face i guess she got one leader after all huh? Don’t think like that. He said as he rubbed his hand on her head no one is taking your spot. But what about, no buts. He said firmly we are going to go back to beacon alive and well. As they sat what about your team? Ruby asked suddenly how are they going?

Well Jaune blushed as he cupped a hand to his face I started dating Phyrra.. What?! Ruby said excitedly Finally! She said knocking a hand to his face for how long? Two Weeks he said fight a small blush but we want to keep it private you know? Yeah i know ruby said happily the bull head buffeted back and forth.

I hope she still want to be with me when we get back. Why wouldn’t she?! Ruby scoffed adorable, I bet she;s waiting for you right now in your dorm with open arms and a bowl of cereal!

And just like that he tense atmosphere was gone as the two friends talked and reminisced about their Beacon life. They learned about each other in those brief minutes, Ruby learned to her horror about his seven older sisters which made her thank her stars she only had one. 

And sometimes that was too much! In return he learned about Ruby's… unique home life. Apparently she not only had one father but Ruby also had two mom’s. It's complicated… Ruby said giving her best don't worry grin but since they both love me and treat me as their own it’s ok.

 

I’m sure they are worried about me.. Ruby said as he face paled again . Seeing his chance Juan Took it. I’m sure they're searching for us even as we speak! Jaune said in his best confident voice. Causing Ruby’s eyes or shine you meant it? Of course I- don't count on it.

The gruff voice of the commander spoke from the back of the bull head where she was strapped in alone in a tan combat attire, your execution was broadcasted live on all televisions, scroll sets. Everyone you know thinks you're dead so don't count on an rescue ok?

 

She said bluntly before closing her yes her long purple hair swayed over her head as she returned to rest. They think i’m dead. Ruby nearly began to shake again harder as Jaune steadied her quaking body, hush Ruby. 

He whisper quietly in her ear as he gently petted her head we're going to make it out of her alive and you're going to see our family against this i swear. As he talked his voice was steady and steadfast gone were the days on Jaune the incompetent now he was a true lead who had set his mind on a goal. That he would either see completed or die in the process. Thanks Jaune. You really are a good leader.

Thanks Rubes he said as they relaxed in each other's arms no problem Jaune she replied as the ship swayed…

Thank’s Jaune I- Fit! Fit! Fit! Several tearing noises filled the cabin as the sound of shattered glass filled it followed quickly by the sound of whooshing air. As the gale force noises rose something wet and sticky hit Jaune dead in the face. 

As he raised his arms to see an red a pink piece of goop on his head as he looked forwards to the sound of the whooshing air he saw the front of the bullheads glass was shattered and one pilot had their head blowout apart of his skull was missing as grey matter hung loosely outside of the cavernous hole.

Hold on! The other pilot yelled as she struggled to regain control of the falling craft. The sound of whooshing air filled the cabin. As alarm bells and sirens began to wail a loud ringing BEOW! BEOW! Filled his ears. This is going to get rough! 

The pilot yelled as she fought to keep them up right as the ground rushed to meet them. Juane?! Ruby yelled as she held on to him. As the wind howled and roared deafened her cry’s. Hold on ruby! He yelled as a sudden wave of inertia forced itself on him it was so extreme it made him long for basic motion sickness. 

As the craft began spin in an awkward angle Jaune! Ruby yelled as the ship lurched and dipped. This is it! Kage yelled as he grabbed a guard rail. As he latched himself onto hang on for dear life. 

 

Brace yourselves! The commander yelled from the back of the craft as she strapped herself into her seat. YEE HAWWWW!! Mika yelled ecstatically as the ship neared the ground as the downing sirens and desperate crying of the passengers were suddenly deafened by the wailing sound of screaming metal….

 

Later on…

When Jaune woke up his vision was blurry and foggy, and there was allowed ringing sound in his ear. As he opened his eyes the soft sound of flames came into his ears. it was an vision ripped straight from a nightmare fire was every where surrounding him. As he looked left and right his head hurt something fierce and his vision swam. Muddied by the concussive force of the crash landing.

As he struggled the next thing to hit him was nothing… silence the entire area was deadly quiet only the soft sound of licking flames reached his ears as they continued to burn freely of his will. Silence was good but it was also very, very bad for it’s own reasons. 

Silence meant that no one was audibly in pain. And did not mean that people were not injured. Best case scenario people had escaped the crash unscathed unlikely he thought the entire bullhead had been ripped to pieces coming out of a crash like that unscathed was.. Rare as he tried to sit up big mistake. 

AHH! He gasped as he felt agony stake his entire body. An mind numbing wave of suffering envelope him and threatened to take him out of consciousness. 

Only by sheer determination did he hold on to the last vestiges of his consciousness as he forced his way up. His legs felt like stacks of jello and he was sure something internally was bleeding. Thank Oum for Aura he said through gritted teeth as he limped through the crash site. 

Broken metal was everywhere. Twisted beyond recognition and warped beyond repair. Bright fire illuminated the night sky as he made his way thought the crash site. Ruby! He yelled as he struggled to stay upright. 

Brilliant flashes of agony flooded his vision he screamed aloud. The pain in his leg threatening to force him down for good. Ruby where are you!? He yelled as he walked through the rubble Ruby!

No answer Kage!? He shouted to the flames only to be greeted with silence. Kage!? Mika!? He shouted once again only the cool lapping of fire was his answer. Rub- Jaune! 

A familiar voice yelled as a red blur bored into him nearly taking them both to the fires, as she hugged him making him cough a wad of violet spit your alive! Ruby Yelled as she buried her face into his chest.

She's safe. He thought grateful thank Oum. He said as he looked up to see two figures behind her. So you made it huh kid? The familiar form of Kage said as his two pistols hung loosely at his side as he stared at the two Mika waved eagerly at them Hey ya Jaune! 

Mika said happily waving to him you didn't get pancaked by the crash! She said with all the happiness of an certain sugar loving ginger, as she spoke though her happiness was the same as Nora something was off. 

He had no idea what it was but something about the way she spoke just put him at the edge. Even though her personality seemed friendly enough to him it looked more like a shark that had just put it’s fin above the water… he didn't trust that one… 

As are you ok!? Ruby asked demanding an he sliver eye glared int him as she inspected him for injury as she looked at him he saw himself or the first time in a split pool of engine oil. Ah damn it, he thought as he saw his own reflection. He Looked like hell.

His Aura was nearly completely gone his scroll confirmed as much reading aura in the deep red, his armor was dented and cracked in several places and he had bruises that stretched the entirety of his face.O’m- He’ll live.

A gruff feminine voice called out as the commanding officer stepped out behind them Boss! Kage said as the woman stared at him Kage. She replied gruffly before calling out all alive say I! 

A chorus of groans was her answer answer one two thee.. She counted that’s six of us! She yelled as as she sat down on a twisted piece of metal as she ignored the red hotness of it either through massive amounts of aura or pure not giving a shit. Ok maggots listen up! In case you haven't noticed things just got complicated! 

You think!? Jaune thoughts he looked to her since when did grim use anti air guns?!  
It turns out we may have found out the reason for the grim’s numbers increasing in the city she spoke clearly with the tone of one accustomed to giving orders and them being obeyed without question or hesitation. 

What do you- Jaune thought as he was suddenly silenced. She pulled out a large white mask from behind her White fang…

Ruby said quietly as he looked at the bloodied effigy of hatred and anger. They must have been to ones to shoot us down! Good going Red, the boss said ironically gold star! 

Remind me to pay them my respect when we meet them. The boss said as she stared at the idol before carelessly tossing it aside. However! We need to-AWWHOO!!! An blood chilling howl broke the night as the boss swore loudly. Alright then maggots we got a fight on our hands! She said as she gripped a small pistol it’s time to earn your keep ladies!

She said as the howls of Grimm closed in. June stay close to me! Ruby yelled as she took out Crescent Rose. I'll protect you !She said calmly her voice steely and indomitable what!? He glared at her as she tried to move but his injured legs wouldn't allow him the luxury. 

Here they come! Ruby yelled as dark shapes began to appear on the outside of the crash before crashing through the flames looking fittingly like demons from hell as the fight was on..

 

BANG! BANG! BANG! Ruby shot three times and killed three Grimm each with one round alone. One shot one kill each round meant a roaring beast was sent hurdling back into the flames as she aimed and fired without pause or rest. 

 

As she fired into them she killed again and again but there were simply to many and some of the monsters got under her kill zone and closed in for melee.

Seeing his friend endangered and furious at his lack of ability Jaune did the next best thing as to help her and shouted a warning. Look ou- his warning was cut short as she ducked the Beowulf's outstretched claws before shift her weapon into scythe mode as she began to hack and slash her way through the horde, with outlandish efficiency there was no wasted energy every motion was perfectly calculated and executed she was a scarlet blur of shining metal and rose petals and limbs. As she fought her way through the melee, why am I so useless?!

 

He thought as he suddenly saw Kage run into the fight as a Ursa Major charged him. The Beast Bellowed an hideous roar as it began it’s charge. Kage simply stood there lowed his pistol aimed before firing. There was an sound that broke the air as he pulled the trigger. CRACK! 

The sound of thing discharging shook the valley as the pistol fired as a wave of fire erupted form it as an absolutely massive projectile was ejected from it. 

The air seemed to lag around the gun as the projectile hung in mid flight for an obscenely long time in midair before suddenly igniting in a blinding display of heat before hurdling it’s way toward the Ursa Major. 

The beast roared in defiance as it ran to meet the round head on. Two indomitable forces charge at one another one fueled by physics and the best engineering Vacuo could buy the other by sheer hate and rage. 

SPLAT! Jaune was dumbstruck as the round hit the bone armored head on and rather than breaking the bone simply caved under the monstrosity that was the shot as the head of the Ursa was forced inward as the bone shuddered and snapped as it’s head was visibly forced inward into its body. 

 

The force was so powerful that the Ursa's charge was interrupted in mid air as the things neck was forced into its’ body, before another long light filled the sky as a secondary explosion came from within the grimm ripping the monster in two. 

The brutality of the force was so strong and so quick that the monster was torn clear in half as two rapidly disintegrating hunks of flesh flew to opposite sides of the battle. Jaune looked dumbfounded as Kage merely turned his sights on another grim before firing again. Crack!

WHOOSH!! Jaune never saw it coming and had zero time to prepare as the temperature suddenly roared into the unfathomably high, it felt like he was in hell. As the temperature suddenly soared as an impossible amount of heat appeared behind him. The strong scent of ozone was all he got as a heads up. 

 

As he turned he was shocked as an tower white hot flames was enveloping the charging line of Grimm. 

As he looked on in horror as the Grimm give an cry of pain so powerful and so vivid that it would surely haunt his dreams. 

He watched in horror as the front line met the flames, as the girl poured it into it everything from light lithe Beowulf's to massive Ursa’s. 

As the smaller Grimm hit the flame wall they shook and shuddered as their skin popped and boiled as the flames ate into them. Their bodies natural lightness proved to be no resistance to the harsh flames as they were disintegrated in the inferno.

 

While the lesser Grimm died quickly the larges ones held no such luck. As towering Ursa’s roared into the flame their bone armor took the brunt of the fire but that proved to be a temporary relief. As they charged somehow the flame stuck into their fur fussing with it and becoming as much a part of them as their flesh itself. 

 

As the charge flattered the Ursa cried in roars of pain and anguish as their bodies shuddered in violent spasms as their weakened limbs began to snap under their bodies weight. Their muscles sloughed and drooled as the flame sank into them as their bodies were liquefied under the chemical fire.

Turning his head he was greeted by the grinning visage of Mika firing a large stream of flame from her weapon as she fired it indiscriminately into the Grimm line a manic grin split her face as her light green eyes became alight with what could only be describe as pure happiness and joy…

As the battle progressed it became a flowing dance of death. Jaune watched as the outline Grim were easily an mercilessly cut down as Ruby slashed and hacked her way through them. He never saw her actual body just a blur or red the scattering of limbs and the falling of rose petals were all that remained of her presence. 

Following up Kage seemingly danced into the fight as he carefully placed his shots. His massive weapon retorts still deafened the battlefield and even over half the fight away the sound still hurt his ears...as he fired each shot gained one kill as he vaulted over the fight seemingly ignoring the beowulfs that hounded his tail, as he hunted for the largest enemies purposefully taking note to kill the larger Grimm first.

Meanwhile Mika was seeming having the time of her life from Jane's point of view having the time of her life.as she was able to vent her frustrations on wave after wave of grimm.

As she set up towing walls of white hot infernos seemingly hell bent on burning and grimm foolish enough or or unlucky enough to get caught within them to smoldering ash. 

Any that braved the inferno never made it far as the towering wall of flames served to effectively funnel the attackers into narrow choke points where the others could effectively pick them off.

It was a thing to watch as the three worked together seamlessly and efficiently, first Mika would send out large gouts of flame securing their perimeter and making sure no Grimm could surround them forcing them into narrow choke points and funneling the beasts together.

Then Kage would step in his massive pistols sounding into the night as he hunted the larger grim one after another he shot casually ignoring the lesser grim the Beowulf's as they charged in attempting to surround him, only then Ruby would come slicing and dicing any that hadn't been dealt with filtering out the remaining Grimm in nearly seamless display of efficiency and talent. 

As Jaune watched the fight a pit open in his stomach why am i so worthless?! He cursed himself as he watched them battle like a well oiled machine despite them being total strangers they fought like they had known each other for years. 

 

Rally to me! The commander yelled as she shot bright irradiated energy into the horde from her pistol. As she fired the energy matched her hair as an Ursa major thrice as big as the one Kage killed appeared behind her. It massive none arms were thicker than a small car as it lunged to decapitate her as it’s jaw hung open in blind hate. 

She ducked the thrust before rallying an simply punching the monster in the face bare hands as she griped it’s jaw was then yanked down with no discernible effort she then ripped the jaw from it's head in a bloody display of skill and brutality.

 

The thing appeared to somewhat comprehend it’s danger before she put a bolt of energy through its eye killing it instantly Rally to me! She let the thing fall unceremoniously to the ground her tanned out fit now marred in bright red blood. Keep firing! She yelled as fired into the charging monsters.

GROAH! Jaune nearly yelped as a Beowulf lunged at him damn it!

He swore loudly as the creature bounded in front of him beady red eyes glaring pure hate at him. Remember your training! This is why Phyrra trained you! He thought as he ducked the first strike of claws before tuning slightly letting the thing over reach its arms before decapitating the monster.

As the things red blood sprayed wildly from it’s neck before it began disintegrating. As he looked up to his horror three more of the creatures had arrived ignoring the raging conflict around them to encircle him.

Damn it! He cursed as he attempted to pivot a striking burning feeling in his legs made him swear loudly as he remembered their damage.

As if sensing weakness the one in front leapt to attack bright black fur reflecting dimly in the fire silencing the pain on himself as it eyes mirrored his own. Damn you! He yelled as he struck upward in an wide cleaving arc splitting the thing head to pelvis. 

Not deterred in the slightest, Grimm were like that the two others persisted despite their comrades death and the others both attacked at the same time taking two different vectors of attack. One leapt from his right while the other charged form his left.

Think quick! He cursed loudly as he raised his shield to the one in mid air shuddering as the monster bore into him threatening to take him to the ground. Luckily all his late nights paid off in full as he flipped the thing off before seeing the one on the left leap at him only to to be skewered in a knee jerk reaction by his sword mid lunge.

GAH! Jaune swore as the Beowulf impaled itself on his sword the end of the blade coming from behind the things tail as it skewered itself mouth first onto Crocea Mors tip.  
As he planted one foot on it's snout ignoring the searing pain in his legs before reaching the thing off him.

Damn it! He swore loudly as he slashed down splitting the earlier Grimm in two as he looked up the fight had lost no tempo as the battle raged, a dark looking figure appeared in front of him as an Ursa major had somehow either through pure luck or sheer force of will had avoided the deadly trap of his comrades and began to charge at him….

 

Be calm Jaune said to himself as the monster changed him bright red eyes full of hatred ran to him. This isn't the emerald forest. He breathed quietly as he readied his stance. There's no Phyrra no teachers to help you. As he raised his shield the monster began to leap at him the legs were so wide that they thicker than most cars. You have one shot he thought as he ducked inwardly and brought up his sword arm ready to swing...

 

Jaune roared as he decapitated the Ursa Major as the creature finally collapsed his body finally quit the ghost as he slumped to the hard dirt floor. As the sounds of combat faded dimly his eyesight blurred and bent as he struggled to stay conscious suddenly a loud and harsh voice broke him out of his delirium. 

All alive say I! As a chorus of I’s rang out I! Jaune yelled before abruptly standing up. Jaune! Ruby yelled as an bright crimson blue bored into him you're alive! So it seems. Said the boss as she looked at the remaining members of the team she quickly took note of their forces there were five of them including herself out of the sixteen that had been sent out. As she stared at the remnant of her squad. Over all things were going better than expected….

 

As they gathered together in the charged remains of the bullhead. We got a live one!  
Mika suddenly and far to happily in Jaune’s opinion yelled as she pointed to her left. A body had suddenly jumped up from the ground before throwing a white mask into the dirt I surrender! The man yelled as he looked wide eyed at Jaune I- Crack! 

A hatchet lodged it’s way into his skull as Mika slammed her hatchet home before removing it as it gave a wet plop! Sound as a shower of offal spewed into the air. The boss sighed heavily at this Mika next time we have a prisoner at least try to interrogate him first ok? 

OK boss lady! Mika said happily apparently having taken no qualms with ending a human life. As Jaune stared at her his fist quaked in an anger at her callous disregard for life and decency,as he shook with indignant rage OK! The boss said as she pulled out a piece of paper lets get business now shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is part two. For the three people who left comments thank you. It means alot. Sorry about the punctuation. I'm new at this and well terrible to be honest. here is the second part of this fiction no idea how long i;m going to write but i'll try to flush out my writing and to improve as I go along. 
> 
> Also while i have no idea how long this story be it will get much, much darker, expect blood and death ahead!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with their goal clearly ahead. they need only press on. But even in victory life can give you a failure. After the grueling mission come to an end anew life begins but not the one they had been hoping for....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still do not own the characters in this story belonging to RT. All rights reserved.

Everyone ready? The voice of the boss said as they all crouched silently in the outside of a hallway. The entire team of five were all hunched in a low crouch on the side of an doorway. They had all been split evenly Kage and Juane one the left, while Mika and Ruby on the right. They had all been filleted in order as their weapons were fitted due to their effectiveness. Kage’s pistols set up to snipe while Mika’s flamer was put into position to clear out the room. 

As the all stared silently into the lightly lit hallway. It was hard to say what stood out more, the heavily armed heavily armored group of soldiers or the immaculately clean hallway.

 

While the entire city was ruined beyond repair broken skyscrapers shattered homes and businesses. Broken and destitute homes every bit of the city was in disrepair, all except this one hall way on the thirteenth floor on their targets skyscraper was not only in immaculate condition but fully lit! Something that was decisive off in the ruined city.

 

Remember! The boss said as she checked her energy pistol behind those doors are white fang. Human beings. Not just grimm you're going to be fighting these are real people, are you all ready for that?

Yes kage said calmly his voice full of strength and determination. Absolutely! Mika said barely containing her excitement at the prospect of an fight or more accurately for her the prospect of a slaughter.

I'm ready.. Ruby squeaked timidly as she held Cresent rose tightly to her chest. Her entire out fit was torn and dirty, the cape she had proudly worn was now filthy with mud and blood, her skirt was torn and dingy covered in blood and dust. You kid? The boss asked Jaune turned her purple eyes to stared into his blue ones. I’m as ready as i'll ever be. Jaune replied as she looked him down to him her gaze could pierce steel as she nodded slowly ok good.

She said as she reached back into her back and pulled out a black box.  
One.. she flipped on the box as i bright red light flashed on it flashing the number 10.   
Two.. she pivoted perfectly and turned to the door.  
Three she kicked the door open and threw the box inside…

 

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! The ground shook as the ursa major slammed the white fang operative into the ground. its jaw wedged into the man's collar as it repeatedly smashed him into the ground electing a terrified scream from the man.

At first the man's body was protected as it’s Aura briefly shield him from the jaw before failing brilliantly as it gave an audible pop! Before it broke and the things jaw clenched into his flesh before breaking through his bones. Juane spun from the sight of the charge rolling three time before jumping up to see a vision of hell.

 

It hadn’t started like this,not at all. In fact the breach had started pretty well as the boss had kicked won the door before tossing a small black box inside what happened after was imprinted in Jaune’s memory forever. She had wanted him to close his eyes but even still the blinding white flash had stared into his retinas nearly blinding them as he squeezed them shut. 

As he spun inst it was chaos white fang everywhere trying to get their bearings straight. As they were all dazed and confused as the shell shocked faunus looked warily to them still trying to plug the massive holes in the center ranks where the bomb had vaporized any offenders.

Instantly two Fang members were made into scarlet canvases as their bodies imploded as Kage shot into them with his pistols as the faunus were reduced to messy smears on the ground even through aura Kage’s pistols showed no mercy. 

As he shot the lithe form of Mika appeared followed closely by the faint smell of ozone and harsh chemicals before an whooshing wall of fires was erected consuming half the faunus line instantly 

 

Nothing could have prepared him for the screams. He thought the grimm had suffered but the faunus? Even if they were white fang they know his langue. They spoke his tongue when they cried out in suffering he knew their language! And he felt their pain as they writhed and screamed on the floor as they desperately tied to stop drop roll the chemical fire but to no effect.as their wails pierced his ears he saw Ruby glaring hate at Mika as he remembered that talk form before….

Crash site.  
Immediately following ambush’s end

 

MURDERER! Ruby screamed pointing at Mika with an look the could kill. a look that screamed of hatred and promised bloody resolution. a look that until this very moment Jaune thought impossible for the girl to produce. As her silver eyes threatened to bulge out of her skull.

YOU'RE A MURDERER! Ruby yelled with all the hate and venom from before as she pointed at the girl. As the three others stared at her a mix of shock and confusion on their faces. Me? Mika asked shocked at her friend's sudden and vehement transformation.

MURDERER! Ruby yelled once again pointing a finger to her chest. I’m a murderer?

 

Mika asked clearly perplexed as to why ruby would say such things. How so? Mika asked her friend honestly coking her head in a perplexed fashion.

 

How so!? Ruby was infuriated by her casual dismissal of human life. You killed the man! You executed him! She yelled screaming at the top of her lungs. Keep it down! Hissed Kage as he readied his pistols to his side. I don't want to have to kill anymore of those things ok?

She’s a murderer! Ruby said once again yelling at Mika. Who once again Mika gave her a confused look and didn't respond. You executed that man! An- so? Mika said in the most deadpanned voice humanly possible. Her casual wording wrong footed Ruby as Mika looked at her. I killed an enemy combatant. What's so wrong about that? It's not like he was your friend was he? She asked as a incredulous Ruby fumed vehemently.

He was surrendering! And you killed him! She yelled causing Mika to blink but give no response to her triade. You think I'm a murderer? No I know you are one! Ruby yelled causing Mika to put her hand under her chin so killing a man makes me a murder huh? Yes! Yes it does! Ruby yelled apparently seeing an end ot her speech then you are one too! Make said happily we're murder friends! She said happily clapping her hands together.

 

What? Ruby nearly shock and hate I am not murderer! Yes you are. Mika said suddenly her voice instantly losing any form of cheeri as being decisively neutral you killed a defenseless man as well. By That logic you are also a murderer. That was different! How so? Mika asked her voice having lost all touch of its usual cheeriness and setting Jaune on edge It just is! It just is is not good argument Mika deadpanned her causing the reaper to swell. 

 

It's- QUIET! The boss yelled as she eyed them both that’s enough out of both of you! But she! Ruby began before the boss tipped her scroll ominously Ruby shut her mouth after this fuming silently as as Jaune grabbed her shoulder not now Ruby.. He whispered into her ear as her whole body shook in anger not now Rose bud. He is trying a experimental nick name on her. It seemed to have the desired effects as she calmed down. We'll settle this when we get home…

He said as he looked up from the quaking girl as he saw Kage doing a similar action with Mika…

 

Present time  
Office Room

 

Bullets whipped all around him bright flashed past over his head like angry hornets as wild tracer fire erupted sporadically around the area. As he tore his head around tears stung his eyes as bright white flames spewed though the hare taking no qualms betwer faunus or grimm as to what to immolate. As bullets flew across his field of sight an grim and faunus striking each other before being eaten alive by chemical fire, as dark black looking shapes loomed through the flames this was Hell…

 

Initially the fight was going well despite the horrific injures the white fang had suffered they had no problem in effectively and efficiently dispatching them it was going well, too well. 

And Just when Jaune thought they could do this without issue with ear splitting roar and the sound of breaking glass a black tidal wave roared into the office the grimm had come. He had no idea how they managed to climb thirteen stories but apparently a bunch of burning faunus writhing in agony while the others fought desperately for their lives was like ringing a dinner bell to a all you could eat buffet and they swarmed like moths to the flame...

Jaune acted rather than thought as he began sprinting through the fire. Thankfully his aura had somewhat healed his legs and he was now able to somewhat fight competently. As he swung his sword he knew it was almost over. The heat was to much as his scroll showed it was nearing the red. As his flesh popped and sizzled as the first set of heat blisters began to appear on his pale skin he was going to die.

 

Almost as soon as it began it was over.. It happened instantly one moment he was flailing fighting through a real version of hell on earth. Now he was stuck in slightly cool room as bad music being to play.as the room seemed to lift. He turned around to see the remains of the squad staring indifferently back at him.

Mika, Kage,Ruby, and the leader all blinked blindly at him for a moment beef spinning to life. Jaune! Ruby said her silver eyes tinged with tears as her face was beyond smudged and dirty,scars and cuts now marred her other wise perfect body I thought you didn't make it! 

She cried freely as her hug reached near Nora levels of pain as he gently patted her on the back. Told them you didn't die, Kage said calmly as he look at his pistols you seemed to stubborn. 

Yeah i knew you didn't die! Mika Said happily although from her time he got the distinct feeling that while she was happy with has survival she could also care less if he didn't. Don't get cocky the boss said as she readied her pistol as the elevator reached it’s final floor were about to see our target look sharp people!

 

As the door opened revealing them to be in what appeared to be the penthouse suites of the top floor. Who is our targets anyway? Jaune asked the boss as they stepped into a deeply luxurious penthouse suite that was fully furnished upholstered and well kept.

That wasn't what caught his eye.. No it wasn't the fancy furniture or the immaculate banisters although they were perfect. No it was the row after row of computer terminals and data banks that tied the room It looked like something a researcher would be doing as he eyed the pieces of technology. 

 

Take a look over yonder, the boss said as she pointed out the center of the room were a woman dressed in pure silver was in the process of removing a sword from a man's head as he slumped over a computer terminal…

 

Slipped around her were dead bodies all dressed in pristine white uniforms reminiscent of atlas dress codes as all with bloody holes in their chest or heads. As the woman with pure silver hair removed the sword from a man’s skull one word left his mouth. Weiss? He asked the woman suddenly stopped her grisly work and turned her piercing blue eyes on him.

I see your finish up nicely Winter. The boss said everyone meet our coordinator Winter Schnee! She said before the woman vanished in a blip of motion vanishing like a cloud of smoke. Jaune gasped at her apparent disappearance before she suddenly reappeared and pointed her rapier to his throat.

You know my sisters name. The woman's voice was as cold as her eyes how do you know it? 

I- before he could even answer know this, the woman said not once taking the point of the rapier from his throat if your answer doesn't satisfy me completely your life is forfeit. She said calmly and without a single trace of emotion, he’s one of mine! 

The boss said as she eyed her warily. Winter apparently accepted the response as acceptable as she removed her weapon from his jugular so be it. She said as she began to walk away from him causing Juane to slump to the ground heat thumping out of his chest…

The woman picked up a pure silver briefcase before turning to the group are you people coming or what? She asked as she began to wla to them are you related to weiss? Ruby asked timidly as she helped Jaune to stand. I’m her sister. Winter said calmly as she walked past the girl I’m her-You were her leader. Winter said coolly without a trace of sympathy I know who you are now let's going the grimm won’t wait for us to talk.

 

Get to the bullhead! Kag yelled as the sprinted to the waiting transport ship. as the doors slid open a masked figure stepped out and waved them over. Get in! The gloved man yelled as the sprinted forward. A large howl filled the air as an number of beowulf climbed over the building's ledge. 

I got this! Kage yelled as they all finally got inside the transport. He had instantly pulled the side canyon of the ship forward as he aimed the gatling gun at the charging abominations the weapon spooled for a second before coming to life.

BRRTT!! The gun roared and fired a steady stream of blistering ammunition into the grimm horde.

 

We are leaving! The boss yelled. As the ship finally lurched free and began to fly off. Just in time as the first waves of monsters overran the rooftop Jaune got his first look over the ledge and his heart stopped.

 

There were girm hundreds no thousands of them all combing over the broken skyscraper. It was a massive wave of hate and rage. 

 

AN seemingly endless ocean of violence and malice bullhead began its decent Jaune saw the danger too late. Grimm hundreds strong where on the side of the building an writhing carpet of doom as the bull head dipped they saw it was their cue and dozens lepr off.  
Incoming! AN crewman yelled as the ship lurched to its side, as the pilots desperately tried to give Kage a wider firing arc as he tuned the Gatling gun to its side many of the falling beowulf's were ripped in two as they fell buy many made it through as the ship lurched at the arrival of uninvited passengers.

 

Hold on! The pilot yelled as Kage continued to fire into the horde on the ground. Shoot them off! The boss yelled as the sounds of denting metal fill the cabin. 

Juane drew his sword as he saw metal indenting as the grim climbed on the outside hull. This is going to be ruff! The pilot squawked from the side. As he do here! An crewman yelled she brought over a box of rifles take some! 

He yelled as the flight crew dove for the weapons in the box crack! A port side window was torn open as black claw reach in and tore the man's jugular out.

HGUL! He cried as he desperately tried to hold the blood in his neck as he collapsed failing miserably to contain the flow red blood spurted everywhere coating the fellow passengers with red hot blood. 

Jaune dug into the ground holding his shield up cursing his lick of an ranged weapon. As the remin crew men oped fire eager to avenge their lost member. Ryby an the boss both opened up with their respective weapons. He watch as bright silver round and irradiated energy beams cascaded into the hull surrounded by automatic weapons fire.

As the battle raged another crewman was bisected by an errant claw form an window as the dying man field to hold on his intestines the pilot's voice squawked over the intercom. Hold on!

She yelled as the ship suddenly lurched into a violent barrel roll. Send the entire passenger department into free fall before slamming head first into the ceiling of the cabin.

Jaune;s vision rolled as he saw a man impaled by the claws of an beowulf before being drug outside of the cabin. Not the time! Jaune yelled as he reached out a hand and grabbed the man’s arm hold on! 

He yelled as he gripped them i won't let you go! He cried as the ship lurched again this time followed by the terrible sound of breaking wood. The screeching sound of tearing metal and the cries of wounded animals before the ship righted itself causing everybody even the man Jaune was holding to suddenly and violently crash into the floor as the ship righted itself and soared into the night…

 

Much Later..  
Bull head

Unknown location, somewhere above the wilds…. 

 

We're here! The Boss said as the ship began to descend the large hotels it the side gave a decent view of the outside and a gentle breeze drifted through the hull we made it! Ruby said as the ship began its descent to Beacon. We lived.. Jaune thought as he neatly teared up at the prospect of seeing his friends again! Nora, ren, Pyrrha. As the ship lurched for the last time he noted that something was off...

 

Forests... There was too much of wilderness to be Beacon proper. Also there was no city! There was just an endless stream of forest as the approached what appeared to be a giant cliff. What the hell?! He thought the ship lurched and began it's final descent, Juane? Ruby asked her eyes quaking in confusion where are we?

 

He was about to answer but was interrupted by the rhythmic sound of beating.. Drums?! He thought he was imagining it but now it was clear someone somewhere was beating drums and loudly…

 

There four massive fires that lit under his vision as he saw for pits of flames illuminating the night sky as he looked up his breath caught in his throat as saw something that looked more akin to a jagged claw then a building, an massive stone structure that was carved into the mountainside it was made of material so black that it appeared to be made of onyx. And shaped to tremble nothing more then a massive claw where are we!? As the beating of drum only got louder Jaune saw the giant structure they were approaching. 

Jaune demand as the transport touched down were at your new home. Kage said as they stepped off the ship. As the boss Mika and Winter deftly disembarked the bull head. What?!

He yelled at the fury present in his voice what do you mean by new home?! This isn't the academy! 

Kage look confused by this his brown eyes seemingly wondering what his comrades concern was about before a knowing look appeared and he give a small smile oh they said they'd take you back to the academy didn't they. 

Yes! Jaune raged at him before seeing the small smile grow into a grin . They didn't say which academy though did they. Kage said before bowing to him in overt gesture of greetings welcome… to Bastion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to back updates. Didn't expect that did you? neither did I honestly I've been wanting to write this story for months now but i had no idea ho to do the initiation arc. Of how they got to the school. So i kind of forced it done. Sorry if it seems rushed it was. But now onto the main story full of plot and Details. Welcome to Bastion!


	4. Sympathy for the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their mission first success a twist of fate reveal that the home they were promised is not what they though. After meeting the ether Ludo they are given a choice. Join Bastion as temporary if not honorary students in return for guaranteed safe travel back to beacon they have two choice compete and represent bastion in Vytal or die. the choice is simple.

What are you talking about?! Jaune yell at Kage as the final sounds of the bullhead's roaring turbines died downed. I meant to welcome you to your new home. Kage said his light brown eye reflecting off the fires. This is not our home! Jaune yelled at the youth as he simply looked confused to Jaune’s anger. We were promised to be taken home! And-they got you with the whole do the mission and we let you go thing huh? Got me with that to! Kage said his scarlet combat armor practically glowing in the torchlight, but that doesn't matter much now dose it? Jaune was about to respond before Kage waved his arm come on! He said and he began walking up the steps that led to the building .the giant rock faced edifice that he called Bastion let’s get going! Jaune? Ruby asked her silver eyes widened to the point of saucers and filled with fear. What’s going on? How come we aren't at Beacon yet? Her voice was trembling and she had refused to let his shirt go since the end of the mission.

 

I don't know Ruby Jaune said in his calmest voice possible but instead to find out. He said before sighing and taking his first step in the large staircase towards bastion Where are you headed now? The tall woman who had been leading their mission asked Winter as the reached the top of the stair case. I have to get going Winter replied curtly and Jaune saw where Weiss got her manners from. See ya later! The boss replied as Winter gave her an curtailed nod before adding we’ll be in touch soon as she began to walk away Winter! A sharp voice said as they both rune to see Ruby staring longingly at the woman. Winter.. Could you… could you tell Weiss that i’m alive? Her voice was pleading and full of desperation and for the first time he saw Winter look guilty. I’m sorry i can not. She said in the most sympathetic voice possible Ruby deflated instantly as her mood evaporated like a popped balloon as she opened her mouth in shock. It's classified i'm sorry….For the record though.. Winter said as her piercing blue eyes observed her you _were_ an excellent leader she said in what was perhaps the first kind gesture Jaune saw her take before she turned left and walked away towards the bull head and into the night.

 

Back home! Mika said happily as they paused before they gigantic stone doors of Bastion entrance. Seeing this as his chance for some answers Jaune found his voice. What's’ going on here?! Jaune asked the woman in front of him. What do you mean? She replied in the same confused tone as Kage. I mean why aren't we at beacon! Jaune almost slipped into a rant but caught himself just in time. You said you'd take us back to the academy! Jaune barked eating a frown as her purple eyes narrowed onto his. This is the academy though. She said confusedly as he eyed him dryly. We are back in Bastion. This isn't Beacon! Ruby pipe up from behind still holding onto Jaune's side but equally infuriated at not being home with her loved ones. Ahh… I see, the leader said before sighing deeply if you have any problems with your current... predicament you can ask than headmaster since we are on our way to meet him right now. The boss said as she turned to press a button on the doors. That’s not good enough- Jaune stopped as he saw the lady tapped her scroll quietly as the heavy weight of the collar weighed on his neck, he held his tongue as the doors opened slowly much better the woman said before they enter bastion proper and Jaune got his first look inside the building.

* * *

 

Cold, Jaune’s first impression of the school was cold. Beacon had been warm like an open flame inviting you inside while Bastion was the polar opposite of that. While Beacons halls were carve form masonry an filled with banners and other trinkets to make you feel warmed and at home Bastion's were not. They Made the hallways smooth with functionality built over aesthetics. It was clear that the school was built into and from the mountain as the hallways were carved out chunks of said mountain. Each hallway was slick and smooth and shined an opaque clear color as they traveled throughout them. Also unlike beacon the entirety Bastion seemed to be lit using actual torches instead of lights. Jaune noticed the dozens of torches lighting every hallway with zero cables running through them. Producing an eerie torch light the gave the entirety of the build a certain off kilter feeling that made him feel nauseous as well as sick.

 

As they made their way deeper into the building a long side winding corridors and up spiral staircases. Was everything her build out of the mountain? Jaune wondered as they finished climbing what the now counted as the fourth row of stair cases except for the torches themselves everything he had seen had been made from the mountain from the doors, to the staircase hell even the torch holders! Everything was made out of unfeeling granite that made him feel like he wasn't eve on Remnant anymore. Eventually their trek ended as they stopped before the first door that was not made out of the mountain and appeared to be carve from rich mahogany that made the dull red door stand out in stark contrast to the opaque walls around it. This is it. The lady said as she inhaled deeply everybody ready?

Sure, Kage said with a neutral tone like he truly didn't care one way or the other. Yep! Mika as happily as usual waving her flamethrower in the air I can't wait to see the old man! Don't let him hear you calling him that. She said with a grin he'll skin you alive. As she turned to Jaune and Ruby who had been deathly silent the entire journey you two? Read as I can be. Jaune replied in low voice as the boss sighed and open the doors of mahogany revealing an entirely different place.

 

* * *

 

The room was stark contrast tot school. A roaring fire roared behind a wooden desk in an low domed room where two figures sat. One a older man with curious expression with long silver hair loose black cloaks with pale skin a thin exposed neck, and an curious face that smile enigmatically at them as he revealed two rows perfect teeth. Ah you're back! He said with a voice that was filled with youthful vigor and energy. Yes we are. The lady said as they all stepped into the office and the doors shut themselves behind them. I take your mission was a success than? The man asked raising alone eye to their leader. Yes it was. She said pulling out a scroll showing him an holographic display full of numbers and charts that made no sense to Jaune but meant something to the enigmatic man behind the desk as the man behind the desk grinned before he snarled harshly excellent! The man said clasping both hands together clapping them loudly not only was our coordinator retrieved with the research in tow but!

You came back with four students out of sixteen! That’s a fifty percent increase in survivors! Miss Heil please write that down on our motivation pamphlets will you? The woman in white now known as Miss Heil sighed deeply before grabbing a scroll and a pen of some type before tapping the information on it. I must hope that this recent increase in mission success will be just the kick in the proverbial pants that our students need to do better in life! As he spoke to the other figure behind the desk a rather young women in her mid twenties that looked dispassionately at him. She was tall with bright blonde hair deep blood colored crimson eyes and a stare that made miss Goodwitch after Nora had spilled Syrup all over her clothes look positively cheerful.

Dressed in a simple white blouse with a business dress underneath she looked like she wanted for all the world to be out of this office and to be anywhere but where she currently was. As you say the woman said in a voice that if Jaune did not known any better he could have sworn her words had burned his face just by her talking Now onto the brighter things! The man said as he turned to look at Jaune for the first time since they arrived in the building his cold silver eyes stared into Jaune who in turn felt like there was something truly ethereal all about those eyes. It was like there was a cold arm coming out of them and pulling him towards them with each second pulling him closer and closer to some type of bottomless chasm as he held the gaze. Ah you must be Mister Arc are you not?

Finding his courage Jaune swallowed then spoke yes sir that’s me. He said taking a deep breath before shooting out a hand towards the old man. A sudden intake of air was heard throughout the room as every other figure save for himself the headmaster and Ruby inhaled quickly and turned to face him with various looks of incredulity on their faces. Instantly regretting his decision but refusing to back down Jaune watched as the headmaster regarded his hand like it was an foreign trespasser and he looked like he was wondering if he should keep it. Jaune tensed nervous sweat running down his brow as the headmaster continued to stare at him as if he was some type of rare animal in an zoo. Did i mess up!? The boy wondered as the seconds ticked on long grating second as the dimmed fire crackled in the background as the eyes of the room looked upon him.

 

He thought for sure he was going to die. The ethereal gaze from the man to the downright murderous glare from his assistant who looked ready to char the meat from his body. All kicked in to make him want to yank back his hand and duct tape it to his side. Fortune however had different plans as the stare down between him and the headmaster ended with the man giving him a light chuckle then extending a hand of his own. Jaune relaxed instantly as the man extended the arm, smiling at him the man returned the smile beatifically before taking his hand. It’s a pleasure to meet you sir! Jaune said as the man fingers touched his hand he fought the urge to scream. It was as if all the heat in head body was suddenly and without hesitation had been yanked out of his body and replaced with searing ice.

 

The boy had to suppress an horrified scream as he felt his body grow to what felt like sub zero temperatures. His entire body felt like it had been tossed in the middle of an Atlesian winter stark naked and covered in snow. Jaune was yelling internally as the warmth left his body. He felt like shouting at the top of his lungs before the man removed his hand form his and instantly it was gone. That horrifying clawing feeling of having his very life force sucked out of him dissipated instantly. Leaving him shuddering as  his body warmed up with his own heat. Jaune shook grateful that he was back to normal the only side effect of the handshake were the shaking of his and the felling of a stain on his soul. The pleasure is all mine. The man said

before as a bright smile broke his face. The name is Ludo, Ludo Von Richthofen. But you may call me sir or headmaster as you so please.

 

He said before bowing slightly to my right is my assistant liz Heil you may call her Miss though I doubt she wants you to call her anything right now he said with a light chuckle gesturing to his assistant. Jaune suppressed a gulp as the assistant blood red orbs burned a hole into his head. Seeing the chance that luck had provided Jaune took chance at answers. Sir there are some questions that i need answered! For the second time there was a sharp intake of breath in the room. As the occupants Ruby include this time stared at him with shock and incredulity in equal measure at the young man. Jaune had messed up he didn't know how but no one inhales like that when it’s something good. His fears we proved justified as the woman's eyes literally exploded in flames. His heart almost stopped at the sight. Sure he had seen fiery eyes before. Being the best male friend of a girl with an over protective big sister mad him no stranger to girl with flaming eyes but this? Yang got mad sure furious even.

 

But she always calmed down always saw reason and returned to her usual peppy self but this... sixths was something else penitently. The woman's eyes radiate pure hatred and contempt in such levels that he swore he felt his armors paint beginning to chip. How dare you- the woman began before Ludo stopped her. Calm down Liz! The man said with a chuckle the boy meant no harm! But sir- but nothing! He said with a laugh that took full advantage of his booming voice that was still completely devoid of any amount of warmth or love. As the man turned his silver eyes to Juane he fought the urge to flinch as he rested his elbows on his desk and put his head in his hands. State your case.

 

The man said simply as he gestured for Jaune to speak. I want to return to beacon sir! Before Jaune opened his mouth the man was grinning like fool and now that he had spoke the grin only doubled. Oh? So you want to go back to Beacon now do you? More than anything in the world sir. Jaune stated showing his head. I think I can arrange that... You can?! Jaune asked almost not believing his words and causing the headmaster to laugh raucously again in that cold humorless laughter that resounded in the entire room. Of course my boy!

 

I am the headmaster of the academy as such I _exist_ for my students after all! He said earning a eye roll from the lady called Liz. You want to go home and i want you to go home as well! So let's make a deal! A deal sir? Jaune asked unwilling  to believe his good luck. Yes a deal! The headmaster said with a beatific smile. You will do two things for me in return for a guaranteed transfer to Beacon. Name them! Jaune said quicker than he thought he could speak. Eager are we? Ludo said with that wolfish grin he now wore like a mask, I like that! The man said with a happy grin. First! You will complete one semester at my school! Jaune Nodded quickly not seeing anything wrong so far with his requests. Second! You will represent and participate in the upcoming Vytal tournament marking Bastion’s world wide debut! You don't have to win the tournament, I am not unfair but!

 

The man said taking a dramatic pause and staring Jaune in the eyes. Although the farther you go the more I will be _pleased_. An trust me you want to keep me happy, just ask my assistant! He said earning another eye roll from the other woman in their group. That’s it? Jaune asked still shocked at the simpleness of the deal. You want me to represent the school? And complete one semester of education here! He adi with a grin don't forget the first part of our deal now! I won’t Jaune said shaking his head to the older man who grinned in response. Tell you what! Since you seem like a good lad I'll sweeten the pot! You do well in here and i’ll send you two weeks in advance for the Vytal Tournament for good behavior what do you say?

 

Deal! Jaune didn't think the words could leave his mouth so fast as he shook the man's hand excellent! Ludo said gripping his hand tightly and once again Jaune felt the need to scream as the warmth rushed out of his hands, he felt as if his soul was in mortal danger. Why are you wearing those things around your neck? He asked pointing to the collars. Jaune blinked completely wrong footed by the man's question. There were there to keep us in line during the mission sir. He added respectfully making sure to take not of the man's rank. Keep you in line? How could these collars keep anyone in line? The man asked a look of pure confusion in his face. Jaune paused unsure if he was being tested by the man before responding with the best answer he could, the truth. They have explosive tips in them?

 

What!? The headmaster looked shocked and worried. Didn't we get rid of the last of the explosive collars last month? He asked as his assistant sighed deeply. We got rid of all but one she said looking the older man in the face. Her blood eyes eyeing him like an hawk might eye a worm. A look that perfectly straddled the line of vague disinterest mixed with pity. As she turned to their group only one explosive collar was in your inventory during your foray into the city. Jaune froze the collars were a bluff!? He felt white hot rage boil into his body at the news, they could have escaped! They could have been free! With their neck’s free both he and Ruby could go home!

 

As the man spoke let me get that for you he sad before gesturing to their leader Miss? Yes sir! The boss said as she waved a hand over her scroll. Clink! A mechanical clinking sound filled the air as the collars detached themselves from their necks and dropped to the ground. As Jaune rubbed the sore skin on his neck grateful for the relief that he was now feeling As the collar fell the woman known as Liz eyed his collar suspiciously as she nodded her head interesting.. She muttered while staring at the collars and drawing the headmaster’s attention.See something you like Liz? Or some one? He asked waggling his eyebrows at the lady, the look she gave him could have bleached his armor as she gave him a look so writing the it looked like the wood on the desk would start peeling backwards. I was just noticing how the young man's collar was _indeed_ armed with a explosive tip. What!? Jaune was suddenly much more grateful to get the piece of metal off of his neck.

 

That doesn't make sense… Liz said as she eyed him. It doesn't Liz Ludo said as he turned to the group specifically at the girl with silver hair. Mika didn't I specifically request that you get rid of all the explosive collars last month? Yeah but i kept some! The girl said her ever present happy voice cherry and undeterred by the situation. You… You kept some of them? The headmaster asked flabbergasted by her decision trying to figure why she would make such a choice as to put herself and fellows in reckless danger, but… But why? Because! She said in an offended tone if you go on a mission without the chance of death and dying is no fun! As she spoke Jaune stared dumbfounded at her as Kage’s mouth opened in shock.

 

The headmaster blinked three times before shrugging his shoulders. _Fair point_ he said before clapping his hands now going on! You mean to tell me those things were armed?! Kage almost shouted to his friend? Yup! Sure where! Mika said happily as Kage looked ready to strangle the girl before the boss put a hand on his back and calmed him.

 

Now onto business! The headmaster said happily his silver eyes regarding them all with a steely look that unnerved Jaune. Since you are all students at my school is there any questions that you would like answered? What kind of school is this? A timid voice called from behind Juane as Ruby spoke up. Ahh miss Rose! The headmaster said happily to her though not extending her a hand. Before you ask and just so you know the offer i extended to mister arc also extends to you as well. Jaune nearly fainted realizing his bad mistake. If the headmaster had wanted to he could have tricked him using a loop hole! Luckily he either didn't like trickery something Jaune doubted wholeheartedly.

 

Just Looking at Ludo made him feel like he was going to leave the room missing his scroll or something much more valuable. He still couldn't shake the feeling that by just by being in the same room as the headmaster his very soul was in some kind of mortal peril. A factor not helped the headmasters glaring silver eyes and calm calculating face that unnerved Jaune to no end The more likely of the two was he simply didn't care as he smiled at Ruby. But to answer you question this is a school for the fugitive and the mad, it is a place of last resorts. Where you can safely bet no one who has ever walked through these halls myself included! Has ever wanted to be here. Imagine this! The headmaster said taking a dramatic pause before he began to tell a story. You know how you're all told that Hunters are these big strong and powerful Combatants.

 

These perfect examples of humanity that defend us against the darkness? Well you're right in the case that one's on tv are but there are a lot of hunters who are just as responsible for keeping the grimm at bay but lack that certain… pizazz to be public! Seeing the confusion on the child's face Ludo frowned before going blunt. This is a school for those who have committed crimes to great to be forgive such as yourselves!

 

He said pointing to the group but! Also like yourselves it is a place for those who have talents that are to special to the point where it would be downright foolish in not out right criminal to waste. So instead you are all being offered a second shot at redemption through Bastion. Make no mistakes! The headmaster spoke in a tone that for once held no amusement but was deathly in it’s severity. This is not Beacon, it is not a pristine jewel in the night made to gestate and safe guard the next generation of hunters! This is school for the worst of the worst!

 

People while strong enough to carry the mantle of hunters but their actions have damned them! People whose crimes are so great that they can no longer be put into public society. But! These are also people whose talents are so unique that they can not be just killed. So they are given one chance. Reform and use yourself to the best of your abilities to help others, or die. As the man let his words sink in that is only the first part of the school. The first part? Ruby asked not entirely sure she wanted to hear the rest. Oh yes miss Rose while we do cater to the ne'er do wells of society we also care to those who problems are a little more… _unique_ and much more _personal_ …

 

The headmaster had long since lost his joviality and was now speaking in hard clipped tones. Ask yourself this Miss Rose. Do you honestly think that all hunters were perfect? That they were all some kind of shining knights that had no flaws and were filled with virtue and altruism? Of course you didn't! Your a smart girl and you know that despite their qualities they are all still human and are prone to flaws and vices. Though to be fair some are literal shining knights but they are exceptionally few and far between. Here’s a question. Did you ever wonder what the test you took before you registered for Beacon was? Ruby looked at him dumbly but Jaune knew. Even if he had finessed his way into Beacon he still at least took the intro test. As the headmaster seemingly reading her mind slapped his head lightly.

 

AHH! How could i forget your invitation to the school was rather arbitrary was it not? Before she could reply he was already talking again. Well to enlighten you and possibly your fellows though i doubt they will need it. Every student is unbeknownst to them forced to take a written mental evaluation before applying to any hunter school.

 

It is equal parts a intelligence test as well as a psychoanalysis of them to see if they have the right mental state to go into the academies. It highlights certain characteristics like selflessness, inspiration, leadership while also flagging negative traits like hatred, sociopathy and belligerence.Those that pass and do well on both intelligence plus have the physical skills are then admitted into one of the four academies and life goes one as usual.

 

Now did you ever consider what of those who weren't so altruistic those who more than passed the test for being a huntsmen but were at best mildly misanthropic and at worst downright psychopathic? These are funnily enough the man’s face broke into a cold smile as he spoke as he gave a chuckle drier than the Vacuoan dessert and without a hint of humor to it. In actually they are the majority of huntsmen. Don't look so shocked! The man said with false mirth as he grinned at the young reaper. Out of all people here you should especially know what the stress of hunters job can do to a man miss Rose. I mean look at you uncle! You think he passed the mental exam for the academies? Hardly! He was slated to be shipped her first chance he got! And if it wasn't for the intervention of the old man Ozpin himself he would have been an Bastion graduate through and through! Him and his sister!

 

He spoke making the entire room freeze with what seemed to be little more than his pure presence. This school is built for those miss Rose the angry, the sociopathic the ones who simply can not get along with in normal human society so they must be brought here. With the war on the grimm as it is do you think we can just throw away talented recruits just because they tend to make a flesh suit out of every tenth person they see? Hardly! We bring them here in the hopes to curb the worse of their psychosis and help them work through worst of their Sociopathy with the faint hope of getting them to turn whatever is left of their misanthropy against the Grimm instead of their fellow human beings!

 

As he finished his speech and a chill settled over the room piercing it's inhabitants to the core. Even the roaring fire could do little to soothe the chill that permeated the inhabitants spines. Now! That we have that unpleasantness out of the way onto more important things! The headmaster tone had lost very inch of severity and was once again bright and cheerful.

 

You four are going to participate as a newly minted team for the remainder of the semester and vytal tournament, and since you are going to complete the remainder of the semester here you as real Bastion students before you will then go forth to represent Bastion In the tournament and prove our worth in the tournament! Speaking of the tournament you will be acting as a team in it and in the academy so you will be in need of a leader. The headmaster paused musing though some holographic files on his scroll muttering under his breath briefly before coming to a conclusion. He looked each and every one of them in the eyes. As his silver orbs regarded them coolly. Jaune fought the urge to shiver. You will be led by… Jaune Arc congratulations! Me leader? Jaune had not been expecting this as he already was a leader back home,. Phyrra..

 

His thoughts before a happy voice cut into his mind, yay! We have a leader! Mika said happily as she turned to face him her bright green eyes sparkling happiness, what do you say mister boss man! She Sang happily to him. You.. You’ll accept me as an leader? Jaune was still trying to cope with the idea of an school meant only for criminals and madmen and he barely had the brainpower to come to grips with being the leader again and was trying to get a grip on his situation. Sure thing Boss. Kage said calmly as he patted his shoulder whatever you say goes Boss-man. He said calmly before letting go of his arm I also support this! Ruby said for behind her bright eyes shining in the room. It's not like you have a choice! Liz snapped at the kids causing them to instantly shudder and stop speaking.

 

Now Liz! Ludi said happily let them have their fun! Liz glowered at him before turning away from them. Now let's see… proper team needs a proper team name so.. Ludo hummed looking at the youth in from of him. Jaune, Kage, Rose, Mika…. I got it! The headmaster said before slamming a fist into his palm. This team will be called ARKM! Arc, Ruby, Kage, Mika! That way there are two first names and two last names! With this team Arkham is born! The headmaster said with a wry grin now that you are full students you are entitled to the tour! Liz Show them around why don't you?

* * *

 

This here is the cafeteria where you will enjoy your meals during your stay. You will surely find your meals to to only be nutritious but also delicious. The assistant said in a tone that spoke of countless and unwanted repetitions. As she lead the newly formed team Arkham. Jaune was still unsure about their name or why the hell the schools had such an fetish for naming the teams into acronyms but he shrugged the thoughts of with far more press matters on his plate. Mainly of how to not end up a black smudge on the ground courtesy of miss Heil who looked like she was ready to immolate them. It was clear she had given this speech many times before and was in no mood to give it again. As she led the teens though the building. At least the cafeteria looks normal. Ruby said from behind the group still uncomfortable with the whole forced to stay at unknown location separated for their family and friends and potentially forced to fight concept. I hope the food’s as good as Beacon’s she said before a snort was heard from Kage as he mumbled something indescribable as they followed the assistant.

 

As the tour progressed they traveled through our Bastion seeing several rooms and various important locations Library, medical etc. before being led through several levels of spiral stair cases downwards to find themselves in Bastions combat arena. Unlike Beacon who had many combat arena’s spread across the school Bastion in its entirety only had one. But. It. Was. Huge. Jaune had to physically stop his mouth from hanging as he nearly gasped at he size of the thing.

 

Forget about sparing in the tournament this thing could house the vytal tournament on it's own! Dozens upon dozens of seats sat arranged around a deep circular pit that unlike Beacons arena that was filled with cold stone, this one was not filled with stone but with sand. With several large monitors and stereo's hanging above the pit for the audience to see the fighting. They were told by Liz that combat was one of two mandatory classes here in Bastion the other being history. The school did offer other classes and it was highly suggested though not mandatory that they enrolled in said classes. That’s only if you want to stay alive. Liz said her uncaring voice like searted metal into Jaune’s ear as she led them through the building.

 

And by voluntary I do mean voluntary though, you do not have to take these classes by any means if you don't want to. Only if you want to remain breathing that is. She said with a clipped tone as they flowed the assistant. The were also informed that like their old school there would be mandatory student versus combat and mission outsides of Bastion twice per week that they were expected to not only to complete but excel. However unlike Beacon though Bastion’s arena fights went until one could no longer fight back and many fights often went to the death.

 

It was also said that you could attack another student in Bastion if you felt justified enough but if the fighting in any way interfered with school actives the aggressors would be punished severely for their actions. Anything else as long as it did not disrupt school activity or cause excess property damage was fair game including to but limited to murder, theft, assault, and harassment and anything else that do not disrupt the school proper was perfectly acceptable so be careful. After the tour they were led to their room were Liz unlocked the door before giving the key she tuned to to Jaune So you know...

 

She began before almost biting her tongue in annoyance I am technically the dean of this academy so as is my job I am obligated to tell you that should you have any problems adjusting or acclimatizing to the school to please come and find me before you do anything rash. Juane was about to reply his thanks at her offer of assistance and the genuine sincerity he thought he heard from her. Than she spoke again.

 

That being said! Her voice had suddenly reached demonic levels of intensity as a wave of sweat washed over Jaune’s face as his clothes were instantly soaked with sweat as the spoke he swore with each line uttered the air temperature sky rocketed in degrees. If you ever come to my office with anything less than an absolutely vital situation, there will be severe consequences. If you come to me for help and someone is not dead or dying I guarantee you by the end of it you will be.

 

She glared at the hateful blood eyes regarded with each like they were meat on the rack. Jaune flinched as her hateful stare hit him him, Ruby trembled and whimpered under the gaze, Kage kept her glare but didn't make a move And Mika… Mika just smiled and chirped not giving a damn about the tense atmosphere in front of her.

 

 I do hope you enjoy your stay. Liz said before bidding them farewell and leaving them to their room. The room was the polar opposite his back in Beacon The walls were smooth windowless things were made out of that granite that the school was so fond of. With four beds spread out evenly across the room Juane saw the room was lit by four torches hanging at even intervals across the room the low crackling of the light brought a strange sense of discomfort to the young man. As the light almost seemed forced? Like the light was merely an passerby as the room's pure rock seemed to want nothing more then to return to the darkness it originated form before being mauled by the hands of humans. The other factor and far more interesting one if he was to be honest was the nature of the room itself. Form the door whose hinges were bolted from the inside that opened outwards to

 

the sloped nature of the walls. That were perfectly smoothed down with an trace or blemish of the rough rock they had once been. Ashe looked further he was the beds were arranged in such a way that they could each easily be used as cover to anyone behind them. The very entrance to the room wreaked of defensive planning as it forced them into the room never really allowing more than four people the number of their team easy entry at any time. The room also had some type of indentation in the floor that wasn't large enough to use as cover but made anyone running inside an unaware of the room very likely to trip and fall. Besides this there was also the scattering of furniture making it glaring obvious that it was poised to give the inhabitants a clear line of sight of any intruders as the door would be forcing anyone who came into the room into a wide open vantage point where they would be wide open and exposed to the defenders. The room was a defenders wet dream.

 

Perfectly designed for prolonged defense and lengthy attack. Jaune took note of this and dismissed it as food for thought we’ll deal with that aspect of the room once I figure out a way out of here.

 

Home sweet home. Kage said as they walked in their dorm room Were home! Mika said happily as she walked into their room before sprinting to a bed at the far corner I'll take this one! She said before Kage chuckled and took the one next to her. This isn't our home.. Ruby said dejectedly as she crawled to the bed were Jaune had laid his sword. I know Ruby it’s not Jaune sad as he comforted his friend . But we will go back to Beacon after this. You have my word. Me ad you we will go home together! A Arc never goes back on their word. Ruby finished before flashing him a smile as she did.

 

It can't get that much worse can it? I mean we're stuck in a school full of murderers and sociopaths how can our day get any worse!? Cigarette? Kage suddenly appeared in form of Juane holding an white carton full of pale sticks up to him. Yes please! Mika said from the far side of the room before he tossed her a stick. She deftly caught it shouting Thanks! Before returning to her bed. Kage smiled before he turned his brown eyes to Jaune. Want one?

 

He asked holding up the box no thanks I’m good.. Jaune said never once being good at dealing with peer pressure but cigarettes were a road he did not want to go down. As he politely refused his newest team member suit yourself. Kage shrugged not put off in the slightest by Jaune’s rejection of tobacco. What about you Red? What?! Ruby’s face nearly turned the color of her cloak as she stared at the boy. Red?! Do you mean me? She asks tucking into Jaune’s side. No i meant the other socially awkward girl in a red cape. He said with a slight grin making Ruby glare at him. You want a smoke? I'll never take one of those!

 

Ruby said with stalwart defiance. They taste disgusting! Kage laughed at this eating another of Ruby’s infamous glares in the process. Whatever you say kid! But trust me after your first mission or pit fight you’ll be begging me for some! And! just so you know. I will provide of course give! He said giving a exaggerated bow for I am an generous god! He said chuckling briefly before walking over to where Mika was sting on her bed. Jaune watched in morbid curiosity as they huddled together before lighting their cigarettes using her flamers pilot light.

 

I won't smoke ever! Ruby said adorably as Jaune rolled his eyes before sitting down on his bed he was exhausted. The stress of the mission was still fresh in his bones, His body felt like an sick of was cement and his limbs felt like pools of jello. He had definitely overexerted himself and would need hours of sleep before-Jaune? Ruby asked from his side. Ruby? Jaune replied dumbly as the small girl clung to his body. Her small hands once again digging into his side like they did on the bull head. He had forgotten she was even here! As the small girl clung tightly to him. What’s wrong Ruby? He asked in his most comforting voice possible. Can i… Can I sleep with you? Normally this request form the girl would have made his mind stop and his heart burst. As an amalgamation of emotions would have well up inside him, ranging from happiness that she trusted him so much as to let him share her bed. Fear from what Yang would do when she figures out Ruby had actually slept with an boy. Concern as to why his friend would make such an offer. And finally if he was to be perfectly honest a small minuscule but still exists a trace of desire. Ruby was a cute girl and he was despite his good manners and respect for others a teenager with hormones and needs.

 

But in this situation he only felt calm as he nodded his head, that’s ok Ruby. He said with a smile as he laid down in his bed before scooting over making room for the smaller girl. You can stay here for tonight. Thank you...She said in her tiny shy voice before climbing into the bed and tucking her small body into his squirming for a few moments as she tried to get herself comfy. Luckily these beds were probably the sole improvement over Beacon. The bed’s in Bastion where infinitely softer and fluffier than the ones back home and despite their situation Jaune had to fight the notion to nod off into slumber. As Ruby finally got situated she mumbled a incoherent string of noises that Jaune took for her saying good night. Smiling at the small amount of normalcy in this other wise chaotic day he replied to her in kind. Same to you Ruby he said before rubbing her head gently good night….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Here's chapter four had a hard time with the oc's so it came a bit late sorry about that. I have a general idea of where this story is headed being new to the whole fiction life i'll keep going but will need some time to flush it out. Expect updates ever week and as always I own nothing except the clothes on my back. All rights reserved


End file.
